1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle interiors, and more particularly to a removable storage system for use in conjunction with a vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile interiors often contain various storage compartments and devices, including cup holders, glove boxes, and various storage openings defined by various interior components, such as door panels and consoles. It is desirable to have a storage container which may be removed from the vehicle interior if desired to free up interior space or to allow the operator of the vehicle to remove the container, for example to carry valuables in the container when leaving the vehicle to prevent theft.